GMA News TV Program Schedule
GMA News TV Program Schedule 2018 Morning * 5 am - Light TV programs * 6 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (1st Edition) * 7 am - Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (2nd Edition) * 9:15 am - Sino? * 9:45 am - Balitawit/Jeng-Jeng * 10:15 am - Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am - News to Go * 11:30 am - Balitanghali Afternoon * 1 pm - Shop TV * 2 pm - Jewel in the Palace * 3 pm - EZ Shop * 4 pm - Balita Pilipinas Ngayon * 4:45 pm (replay) - ** Monday: Born to Be Wild ** Tuesday: Front Row ** Wednesday: Reporter's Notebook ** Thursday: AHA! ** Friday: Alisto! * 5:15 pm - News TV QRT: Quick Response Team Primetime * 6 pm - EZ Shop * 7 pm - 100% Pinoy * 7:10 pm - MARS * 8 pm - ** Monday: Good News ** Tuesday: Brigada ** Wednesday: iJuander ** Thursday: Investigative Documentaries ** Friday: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm - State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm - ** Monday: Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie ** Tuesday: I-Witness (replay) ** Wednesday: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thursday: Pinas Sarap ** Friday: Tadhana (replay) * 11 pm - Cinderella and the Poor Knights * 12 mn - Light TV Programs Saturday Morning * 6 am - Light TV programs * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 10 am - Agri-Preneur * 10:30 am - Turbo Zone * 11 am - Home Base * 11:30 am - How To Be You Afternoon * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 1:15 pm - Ang Pinaka (replay) * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Uniporme * 4 pm - Reel Action Sabado * 5:30 pm - Aliados Primetime * 6:15 pm - Day Off * 7 pm - Wagas * 8 pm - Pop Talk * 8:45 pm - Taste Buddies * 9:15 pm - Reel Time * 10:15 pm - Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie (replay) * 11 pm - Crimson Girl * 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan Sunday Morning * 6 am - Light TV programs * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - Pinas Sarap (Replay) * 10 am - #MichaelAngelo: The Sitcom * 10:30 am - Tunay na Buhay (replay) * 11 am - Say Mo, Doc? * 11:30 am - Let's Do Lunch Afternoon * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Sunday Screening * 5 pm - Toppstar TV (replay) * 5:30 pm - Biyahe ni Drew (replay) Primetime * 6:30 pm - Ang Pinaka * 7:15 pm - Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm - Now Showing * 10 pm - Motorcycle Diaries (re-run) * 11 pm - Business and Beyond * 11:30 pm - Crimson Girl * 12 mn - Jesus The Healer Note GNTV (GMA News TV) was created as a replacement for "Q", a network which primarily featured imported dramas and lifestyle-oriented programming aimed towards women. Both GMA News TV and Q are products of an agreement between ZOE-TV and GMA's subsidiary Citynet in 2005, allowing the latter to lease the entire airtime of ZOE-TV Channel 11, in exchange of upgrading the former's facilities and a offpeak timeslot for its programs on Channel 11 and its affiliate GMA Network.1 GMA News TV was unveiled on February 7, 2011, and Q was discontinued on February 20, 2011 in preparation for the launch of the new service, which occurred on February 28, 2011 Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News TV shows Category:GMA News TV stations Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Sports Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group